Dr. Andonuts
Dr. Andonuts is a major character from the EarthBound series. He is a mad scientist who lives in the England-like country of Winters. He is the father of Jeff Andonuts. Appearances ''EarthBound Ness and Paula were in Threed, when they were kidnapped by Zombies. When they woke up, they were in a vault deep under Threed. The exit was locked, so Paula sent a psychic symbol to Dr. Andonuts' son, Jeff, in Winters. Jeff was in the Snow Wood Boarding House when he got the psychic message. Jeff's friend Tony helped him escape. Jeff then went on an adventure in Winters, befriending a monkey and a fabled beast, going through an amateur dungeon maker's maze, and finally reaching his father's lab. When Dr. Andonuts saw his son, he did not recognize him at first. Then he realized that it was his son, Jeff, who he has not seen for ten years. He offered Jeff a donut, but he didn't really have any. Jeff explained his plight, and Dr. Andonuts offered his futuristic space-ship, the Sky Runner, to Jeff. His son accepted the ride, and helped his friends out. The Sky Runner became handy later on, as well. Eventually, the crew found themselves in a desert region called Scaraba. There, they met Dungeon Man, a fusing of man and dungeon created by Dr. Andonuts. Dungeon Man was originally Brick Road, the dungeon maker from Winters. He always wanted to be a Dungeon Man, and Dr. Andonuts helped him achieve the dream. After clearing the dungeon, Dungeon Man joined Ness' party, only to be stuck in some palm trees. However, Dungeon Man pointed Ness, Paula, and Jeff towards a submarine that led to the Deep Darkness swamp. As the game went on, Dr. Andonuts was revealed to have a co-worker named Big Foot. Later, he was kidnapped by a Starman and taken to the Stonehenge Base in Winters. Ness and pals defeated their leader, Starman DX, and saved Dr. Andonuts along with Tony, Maxwell, Apple Kid, Mr. T, and others kidnapped by the Starmen. Finally, after clearing all eight Sanctuaries and going into Magicant, Ness gets the psychic message to travel to Saturn Valley. There, it is revealed that Dr. Andonuts, Mr. Saturn, and a Construction Worker created a machine called the Phase Distorter, a machine that can travel to the location of the alien overlord Giygas. However, Porky stole the machine and kidnapped a Mr. Saturn. Dr. Andonuts, in response, builds the Phase Distorter II. However, to work, it needs to be powered by a rare mineral called Zeonxyte. It turns out that the mineral can be found in the meteor in Onett. The party travels back, fighting through tough enemies, and get the piece. After the piece is obtained, the Phase Distorter II is powered up. Ness and friends travel to Giygas' Lair, where Poo learns PSI Starstorm Gamma. However, it turns out that Porky and Giygas have fled to the past, leaving behind the Phase Distorter I and the kidnapped Mr. Saturn. Dr. Andonuts then appears with the Phase Distorter III. He explains the machine can travel in time, but human matter is destroyed in the process. After much debate, Ness' party decides to go with the procedure, as Dr. Andonuts transfers the friends into robot bodies. In the past, Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo encounter Porky and Giygas. Giygas is defeated, but Porky travels to the future. The robot bodies are badly damaged, but the souls of the Chosen Four escape the bodies and travel back to their flesh and bones in Saturn Valley. Dr. Andonuts is extremely happy that his machine worked. In the conclusion of the game, Jeff decides to spend more time with his dad, as they both love to invent, think, and make things. When Ness escorts Paula to her home in Twoson, Jeff and Dr. Andonuts are last seen in Saturn Valley, standing together. Mother 3 Dr. Andonuts made another appearance in the Japan-only ''Mother 3. In the game, his role is smaller than in EarthBound, but he made his presence felt throughout the game. The first clue he is in the game is that his Instant Revitalizing Machine is found in different places in the game. However, it has the Pig Army logo on it. His role in the game is finally revealed in Chapter 7: The Seven Needles. Lucas and his dog, Boney, find Dr. Andonuts in a trashcan during their part-time job in the Chimera Lab. Dr. Andonuts states that he was time-kidnapped by Porky Minch, and taken to the Nowhere Islands to build machines, cities, and most impressively, Chimeras, mixes between two creatures to make a new creature. When Dr. Andonuts is encountered, two Chimeras are loose in the lab. The Chimeras are Almost-Mecha Lion and Ultimate Chimera. Lucas and Boney narrowly survive an encounter with the Almost-Mecha Lion, as a Clayman sacrificed his life to save the two. Later, the pair get attacked by the Ultimate Chimera. The Ultimate Chimera corners Lucas and Boney in the zoo area of the Lab. Dr. Andonuts explains that the only way to deactivate the Chimera is to press a button on the back. Just as the Ultimate Chimera lunges at Lucas and Boney, Salsa the monkey deactivates the Chimera by pressing the button on it's back. Lucas, Boney, Salsa, his girlfriend Samba leave the lab. However, the Ultimate Chimera is revealed to be truly ultimate—the bird sitting on the back of the Chimera re-activates it. The main plot of Chapter 7 is to find the Seven Needles to awake an ancient dragon. When Lucas tries to find the needle, he discovers that it is in a large puddle of water, too deep to be penetrated. Dr. Andonuts, ready to help Lucas. He offers three Chimeras that may help, the Dry Guy, Bucket Brothers, and Pump Chimera. Dr. Andonuts states numerous times that the Pump Chimera is only useful for pumping water from one puddle into another hole, and says that it is useless. However, it is the correct choice, as it fits the situation perfectly. After pulling the needle, the Magypsy guarding it, Doria, disappears, and Kumatora rejoins the group. Salsa stays behind near the Magypsy House, and Dr. Andonuts is not seen for a while. Dr. Andonuts makes his faithful return in Chapter 8: All Things... The chapter takes place in New Pork City, the home base of Porky. Lucas, Boney, Kumatora, and Duster arrive in the city, and find many people from their hometown, Tazmily Village, there. They even meet Leder, the tallest citizen from Tazmily, who tells Lucas and party about the secrets of Tazmily Village and the Nowhere Islands. After a battle with Fassad, the main villain of the game, the friends are invited to the Empire Porky Building by Porky. Porky wants to meet them. Lucas and his party first go to Floor 24 of the building. There, they find that the DCMC, Duster's band, is having a concert. Duster, under his band psuedonym of Lucky, joins the band in a rockin' remix of Mind of a Theif, Duster's theme. Dr. Andonuts can be seen in the audience, as a cameo. During their second song, Porky causes a blackout in the theatre. He invites Lucas to the 100th floor. After the blackout, Dr. Andonuts is not seen. Lucas, Boney, Kumatora, and Duster travel through many "fake" 100th floor, including hippo saunas, refreshing toilets, a laboratory, Fassad's house, a game show that is rigged, and finally, the real 100th floor. Porky sics his killing machine, the Natural Killer Cyborg, on the gang. They defeat it, and go through a hallway of Porky's collected items from EarthBound, including Dr. Andonut's Sky Runner and Phase Distorter. After the hallway, the group walk through a creepy, vine-filled tunnel, leading to a huge room with an ominous view of Mt. Oriander. Suddenly, Porky-bots attack Lucas and friends. There are too many, but they are finally defeated by the DCMC. Finally, Porky descends from the ceiling, covered in vines and in a Spider-Mecha. He explains his time-travel plot, and how he will destroy the world and be the only being left. Suddenly, many people from Tazmily Village appear, even Dr. Andonuts. Dr. Andonuts exclaims that he refuses to help Porky anymore. Porky then drops Lucas, Boney, Kumatora, Duster, and Flint, the father of Lucas, into a deep cave. Flint goes ahead and Lucas' party follows at a safe distance. Finally, the gang encounters Porky deep within the city. They battle Porky, who reveals he is immortal. However, sensing defeat, he activates an invention he tricked Dr. Andonuts and Mr. Saturn into making the Absolutely Safe Capsule. The Capsule is completely impenetrable, but Porky cannot escape it either. Dr. Andonuts reveals the truth about the machine. Lucas and company walk up to battle the Commander for the Final Needle, while Dr. Andonuts stays back, having fun rolling around the Absolutely Safe Capsule. Lucas fights and kills the Commander. Finally, he decides to pull the Needle. The needle is pulled, and the world of Mother 3 ends. However, everyone is alive. It is up to speculation as to where they are, but it appears that everyone, even Dr. Andonuts and Porky, survived the apocalypse. It is implied that the people create a new world after the game is over. Star Team Heroes He's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. Inventions *'Sky Runner' *'Instant Revitalizing Device' *'Absolutely Safe Capsule' *'Chimera's *[[Fassad|'New Fassad' / Miracle Fassad]] *'Phase Distorter' *'Phase Distorter II' *'Phase Distorter III' *'Dungeon Man' *'Claymen' *'Monsters' *'Magicant Transporter' Trivia *Dr. Andonuts is very similar to Lloyd from the first Mother game. Both are klutzy geniuses who hide in trash cans. In fact, it is often theorized that Dr. Andonuts could be an adult Lloyd. *Dr. Andonuts loves to eat donuts, but does not have any to offer Jeff in EarthBound. His name comes from the word "Ando", the filling inside donuts, and of course, "Donuts", the popular pastry. *In the original concept art for EarthBound, Dr. Andonuts was depicted as having curly yellow hair and being taller. He had a rocket ship and his house said "Mad Scientist." *An unused line in Mother 3 rather subtly refers to Ness: "Young lad. I'm reminded of my son's friend when I look at you. I'm not sure if we'll ever meet again, but I'll always be rooting for you folks." Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Old Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Males Category:Mother (series) Category:Mother Characters Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap